Stolen Heart
by ZutarianChick
Summary: It is just after the final battle of the war of the nations. Zuko was injured and is baing healed, while Katara looks for her friends. This is a short, sweet, Zutara fluff.


Stolen Heart

Katara walked through the wreckage and ash. She called out to her friends but all she head in response where mones from injured warriors.

xxxx

The earth tent was crowded. A little girl scurried past Zuko, a bole of water in her hands. The air was full of dust smoke. All around him he saw people more damaged then himself. Zuko rubbed his forehead. He hadn't seen any of his companions for a while. They would all probably be as shocked at what he had done as he was.

Especially Sokka, who thought all people of Fire Nation origin where evil. How would Sokka's face look when he found out Zuko had killed the Fire Lord. Despite himself Zuko chuckled. This, of course, exaggerated the pain in his ribs. Then he thought of his sister, to whom he ode his latest burns.

His thoughts where interrupted by a calm female voice. "Well look who it is." Zuko looked up into the old woman's face. "The last time I saw you, you where chasing the Avatar. And helping admiral hogmonkey destroy the north pole."

At first Zuko didn't recognize her, but she seemed to know him. She began to bustle around him, muttering something to herself about how may people she had seen that day.

It was not until she bent a spire of water from the bole beside he that he knew who she was. _So_ _this must be the northern healer Katara had learned from. What had Katara called her. Yagata? No. Yogeta. _Zuko thought. "Hey Yagoda!" Someone called from across the tent. _That was it. Yagoda that was it. _"I'm busy. Get Kella to help you." The old woman was saying.

She turned back to him and grinned. "So you're fighting with the avatar now?" Zuko frowned. He didn't like to talk about his past. "That's alright you don't have to talk." Yagoda chuckled. "Ya got some nasty burns here. I thought you couldn't band fire today." Zuko sighed. He might as well answer her. "Yah, so did I, but I guess we forgot that the power of lightning doesn't come from the sun."

xxxx

The rocky doorway grazed Katara's arm in her haste to get through it. She looked around the healing hut and located her target. "Aang!" She called out. The Avatar turned and motioned for her to come over.

"Are you alright?" he asked "Yah, I'm fine. Are you?" "Yup." Katara looked her friend up and down to make sure he was telling the truth. Content she continued her interrogation. Have you seen Sokka?" she asked. "No." "Toph?" "No. I was hopping you had seen them." Aang's brow furrowed.

"How about Zuko?" Katara asked. "Yah, him I saw." Aang said. "Well are you going to tell me where you saw him?" Aang grinned and scratched the back of his head. "He's over there." Aang pointed across the room. "Thanks." Katara said, starting towards him.

xxxx

Zuko saw her coming. Her braid bounced as she walked towards him. He grinned at her worried expression when she saw he was being healed. "What's wrong with you?" Katara asked. Zuko stopped grinning and put on a face that he was sure looked agonized.

He groaned. "Azula, attacked me." He gasped. _Why not play it up? _She looked more worried. "What exactly did she do to you?" Katara asked. He had to think fast.

"Well, she burned my arm and side pretty badly. And she knocked me over. I hit my head pretty hard, I'm seeing double." He added. Yagoda rolled her eyes. Katara frowned. "And I may have broken my leg. And then there's my heart."

Katara's eyes widened with concern. "What? What's wrong with your heart?" she asked. "you should know." He said. "What?" She was completely confused now. 'Well, you stole it."

She Stomped her foot in annoyance. "That was so not funny! I actually believed you! You had me all worried for noth- He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "You do know you yell too much?" He said. Then he kissed her.

I almost shocked Zuko to realize she wasn't kicking him or protesting in any way. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

xxxx

"Nice to know my sister is looking for me." Sokka said to Aang as they watched the exchange. Aang chuckled "Where were you when she was?" He asked. Sokka grumbled to himself. "Come on Sokka. The war is over. It's a new time." Sokka ignored him. "People are happy." Aang indicated the new couple.

"I'm not happy." Sokka said. "Yah, well you're almost never happy." Sokka shrugged, -he couldn't argue- and left the tent. Aang sighed and followed. The new age had begun. The new age of piece.


End file.
